This invention relates to burial vaults. More specifically, this invention relates to a burial vault base and method of making the same.
In order to form present burial vaults typically an inner plastic liner is combined with eight exterior pieces to form an outer shell. This shell is created by joining the eight exterior pieces together using double sided foam tape and/or masking tape and joining this exterior to the inner base liner with masking tape. At this time the shell is filled with concrete through an opening in the bottom in order to form the burial vault base.
While the above described burial vault base and method of making the same produces a burial vault base many problems remain. Specifically, the eight exterior pieces are cumbersome to work with and time consuming to produce. Additionally, an excessive amount of masking tape must be used in order to tape all of the individual pieces together. Also, there is a limited mechanism by which concrete is prevented from compromising the plastic or taped joints. This becomes especially important when considering the nature of concrete during the cure process. There is both the risk of a broken joint as well as concrete protruding through the joints.
Therefore, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a burial vault base assembly that is simple to manufacture and assemble.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a burial vault base assembly that will prevent concrete from protruding through joints and breaking at joints.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method of making a burial vault base that can be done quickly and efficiently.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.